


PATRICIA

by Derpboom



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: -dabs-, Don't Like Don't Read, Gender-Neutral Pronouns For Reader, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, I Don't Even Know, I wrote this instead of school, I'm Bad At Tagging, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, Or am I, Reader-Insert, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), WHOMST, color guard AU, i dont care pick your favorite color, kind of, no more tags this is ridiculous, ok im done now, paladin reader, thanks obama, title is a vine, unspecified color lion for reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 22:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derpboom/pseuds/Derpboom
Summary: It's a random reader-insert where reader was in color guard before leaving earth what more do you want. Features Klance beating each other up with paintbrushes so it's gr8.First fanfic! Kudos and comments appreciated!





	PATRICIA

It was supposed to be a simple mission. Pidge had found a lead on their family, so naturally, they wanted to check it out. The idea was a basic sneak in, hack the computers, get information, liberate any prisoners, and get out. Even though it may have been a bad idea, (y/n) volunteered. Sure, they were used to helping at a distance, but they felt bad and wanted to be more involved.

“Is the coast clear?” (y/n) asked, tension leaking into their voice. A slight crackle.

“All clear. Pidge managed to intercept the signal for backup. The bad news is the ship is on lockdown, and all forces are headed to your lion,” a voice stated. From the panicked tone the person was using, they were obviously worried. “Do you need extraction?”

“I can do it Lance,” (y/n) laughed. “Don’t forget, I have the prisoners as backup. If I need anything else, I’ll let you know.” Switching off their comms, (y/n) kneels and turns to face the group behind them. “Alright, here’s the plan. Anyone injured or ill, stay behind the main groups. Everyone else, get ready to fight if needed. I’m getting us out of here.”

Without waiting for confirmation, (y/n) sprinted down the purple halls, drawing attention to them as they ran. Looking over their shoulder, they saw a horde of Galra sentries chasing them. They immediately picked up the pace, humming a tune under their breath. Praying the prisoners remembered the directions they were given, (y/n) burst into the hangar, and found themself surrounded.  
“I don’t suppose you’d let me go if I asked, right?”

The whir of guns was the only answer (y/n) got. Still nodding their head to their song, (y/n)’s feet shifted into a protective stance, but one of them wouldn’t stop tapping. “It was worth a shot. I would go quietly, but we all know that’s not gonna happen. So I have one last thing to tell you.” (y/n) raised their head, a deranged smile on their face. Unnoticed by the guards, their hand had inched up to their waist, ready to summon their bayard at a moment’s notice. “Run.”

They exploded into action. Following the rhythm that they set earlier, (y/n) was humming again. The familiar weight of their bayard naturally enhancing the beat in their head, staying in time as they bashed heads and took down soldiers and sentries alike. Little did they know, there was a very captive audience, not even a mile away in the castleship.

 

“Do you need extraction?” Lance asked, hunched over in his seat, eyes fixed on the screen. All heads snapped over to where he was sitting, worry clear in everyone’s eyes. “Wait, (y/n)!” Lance cried.

A confused Hunk and tense Keith walked over from where they had been standing by the main control console, where Pidge was busy trying to pull up the camera feeds from inside the galra ship. “What happened?” Hunk questioned, concern leaking out. “Is (y/n) alright? Are they almost out? Do we need to go get them?” He started pacing agitatedly. “One of us should have gone with them! I knew this was a bad idea! I'm going in there.”

“Woah! Easy big guy.” Keith held up his hands in a placating manner. “(y/n) can take care of themself. Besides, Pidge is almost done with the cameras. Once we have a visual, we'll know what to do.”  
A sudden cry startled Lance, who had just been readying for a stinging retort. “I'm in!” cried Pidge.

As the three boys made their way over to where Coran, Shiro, and Allura were standing, feeds from the Galra ship appeared on the monitors. “Where is (y/n)?” Shiro asked, “Are there more cameras?”

“Coran, start cycling through the feeds.” Allura commanded. “The ship is rather large, and they went in through the hangars. That may narrow down your search for you.”

“Right away princess!” said man replied, already flicking through several cameras at breakneck speed.

The bridge was quiet for once, everyone focused on the screens, trying to find their missing paladin. As several rooms flicked past, there was a nervous energy in the room. “There!” cried Hunk. “Go back one Coran! I just saw them!”

Sure enough, the missing paladin was there, but they were completely surrounded. “We've got to help them!” Keith said, already making his way to the door. A hand shot out before he could leave, stopping him in his tracks.

“Wait.” Shiro ordered, eyes never leaving the screen. “(y/n) is strong. Trust me.” With an angry huff, Keith begrudgingly turned back, frustration rolling off him in waves.

“Pidge,” Allura asked, “can you get any sound going?”

“I managed to hack (y/n)’s comms, so we can hear what they say,” said a tense Pidge, clicking away on their laptop. “But I'm having trouble with the security feeds.”

“Just (y/n)’s is plenty.” Coran exclaimed, “Because I think something's happening!”

The room was silent again. Onscreen, (y/n)’s head was lowered, obscuring their face and hiding them from the cameras. Over the speakers, their voice rang loud and clear. “I don't suppose you'd let me go if I asked, right?”

This earned a small chuckle from the group, but they quickly sobered up again at the sight of the guards aiming their guns. A quiet laugh was heard, and everyone gasped as (y/n) raised their head.  
“Who knew (y/n) was so scary?!” squeaked Lance. “They've never looked like that before!” A deranged smile was on their face as they tilted their head up. Lance was quickly hushed by Shiro as (y/n)’s hand inched to their bayard.

“Run.” That was the only notice they got as (y/n) sprung at the first wave of Galra. Summoning their bayard, they flipped, spun, and wove through the crowd, absolutely decimating anyone they came across.

“H-how? When? Wha?” Hunk sputtered. “Is everyone seeing what I'm seeing?”

“If you just saw (y/n) chucking their bayard in the air, their bayard that is a flag mind you,” Keith began slowly, “And executing a - what was that? A backflip to drop kick combo and catching the flag without missing a beat? Then yeah, you’re on something that I want.”

“Don’t forget they’re also humming the Pirates of the Caribbean soundtrack!” Pidge piped up. “Their movements are on the beat and to the rhythm! This is awesome!”

The group could only watch in stunned silence as (y/n) did one last flip, catch their bayard, and strike a pose. Behind them, the prisoners emerged, slowly looking back and forth, hurrying towards the lion parked in the hanger. As soon as all the prisoners were on board, (y/n) turned and ran to their lion. They took off, and the feeds cut off, everyone moving to meet (y/n) when they landed.

Once Coran left with the prisoners to show them the cryo pods, Lance, Pidge and Hunk rushed over to (y/n) peppering them with questions.

“How did you do that?”

“What happened with your bayard?”

“Do it again!” Everyone froze and glared at Lance. “What? It was really cool and I want to see it again!” Shiro sighed as he made his way over to put a hand on Lance’s shoulder.

“Let’s give them some space.” Shiro ordered. “I know we’re all curious, but let’s let (y/n) rest before we swarm them.”

(y/n) laughed. “It’s fine Shiro. That was nothing compared to 9th grade band camp.”

At this, Keith choked and Lance’s eyes widened suddenly. “What’s a band camp?” a confused Allura asked. “It sounds like it should be fun.”

“It’s fun alright.” Keith piped up. Everyone stared at him in shock. Lance’s eyes went even wider. “Fun if you want to die.”

“You did marching band too?” Lance sputtered. Keith’s head snapped to look at him, then he nodded and shrugged.

“Alto sax. You?”

“Clarinet. How has this never come up before?!” Lance cried excitedly. “I have so many band stories to tell you!”

“Band! Ten-hut!” A sharp voice suddenly barked.

(y/n), Lance, and Keith snapped to attention with a “Hut!” startling Coran, who had wandered back into the room. They then blinked, confused as Shiro started laughing.

“Shiro!” Keith cried, face as red as his lion. “I told you to stop that!” The only response he got was more laughter.

“Anyways,” (y/n) said, dragging the attention away from Shiro, “I did color guard all four years of high school. Learned parkour too. That’s where all the flips came from.” They gave a small smile. “What you saw was my 11th grade field show. Huge Pirates of the Caribbean tribute.”

Pidge tugged excitedly at their sleeve. “You mean you have more?! Show us!” Not waiting for an answer, they started dragging (y/n) in the direction of the training deck.

Snapping out of attention, Lance raced after them, Hunk, Keith and Coran hot on his heels. “Wait for us!”

Blinking in confusion, Allura turned to Shiro, who was still chuckling good-naturedly. “Should we follow them?”

“After you princess.” Shiro replied. The pair left the hangar and followed the rest of the paladins to the training deck.

When they arrived, they found Pidge in the observation deck, already setting up their laptop. Coran was there too, hooking up wires and tapping at screens. Hunk, Lance, and Keith were running around the room, painting what looked like lines on the floor, and yelling back and forth. Meanwhile, (y/n) was off to the side, bayard out and spinning as they warmed up. Noticing Allura and Shiro’s confusion, (y/n) made their way over. “Lance insisted on making yard lines like an actual football field.” They said, amused, watching Keith and Lance argue over paint. “I tried to stop them, but Keith had already found the paint and it went downhill from there.” (y/n) turned sheepishly towards Shiro. “On the bright side, if we ever find a football in space, we have somewhere to play.”

“It’s quite alright (y/n).” Allura giggled, eyes following Lance and Keith as they rolled back and forth across the floor. “We have more training decks around the castle. It’s not a problem if they mess this one up. Besides, I’m rather curious about your earth games.” She smiled at (y/n) and Shiro. “Perhaps you can teach me sometime.”

“I’d be glad to.” (y/n) beamed, “But first let’s keep the boys from murdering each other with paintbrushes.”

Grabbing their bayard, (y/n) lead Shiro and Allura over to where Lance and Keith were grappling, still bickering about the paint. Shiro sighed, then grabbed Keith by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up off of Lance. Seeing his chance, Hunk grabbed Lance and dragged him back as well. “Break it up cadets,” Shiro ordered, pulling a struggling Keith into a headlock. “If you keep fighting like this I’m kicking you out of the training deck.”

At that, both boys stopped squirming and settled for glaring angrily at each other. (y/n) then turned to the observation deck, where Pidge was giving them a thumbs up. “Looks like we’re ready.” (y/n) noted, returning the thumbs up and turning to the boys and Allura. “Stay off the ‘field’ if you don’t want to get wacked.”

Finding a set of bleachers on the wall, the group sat as music started over the speakers. Then, with a wink, (y/n) began to dance.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a train wreck.
> 
> Comments and criticism welcome.


End file.
